Soulmate
by Tiffany's Enchanted Daisy
Summary: Musa sees Riven propose to a girl and doubts if Riven actually likes her or not!
1. Chapter 1

This is a story, telling what happened to the winx club (actually Musa) after they had graduated! (You know as in after the 4th season and the 2nd movie.) Say 5 years later! Also one more thing, I have no idea whether Musa is a princess or not. I even googled it and they said that she wasn't. Princess Galatea was. But in most of the stories she is! Soo… it depends! More explanation is given at the end of my profile.

* * *

><p>It had been years since the winx club had graduated from Alfea. They had saved Earth from the wizards of the black circle and after that they also dealt with the ancestral witches and sealed away the Trix where they could learn to behave them selves. After the trix had gone there had been no more villains trying to take over the universe over the years. And peace was maintained.<p>

Roxy lived happily on Earth with her parents so the winx club girls had also moved back to Magix and all of them married the guys they liked, all except one. And that one you could easily guess was Musa. Bloom married Sky, Stella married Brandon, Helia and Flora got married, so had Layla and Nabu. Even Timmy managed to propose Tecna. But as long as it took Riven and Musa to admit that they liked each other, it took Riven even longer to propose her. Not like it was Musa's fault. It's usually the guy who has to propose. If it was her who had to, she might have already done it two years ago. When she thought she had already settled and was ready to start her family. Her father was worried about her. He wanted to see his daughter settled with a family of her own during his life. And Musa was determined on not marrying anyone else except Riven. So she kept on rejecting proposals that her father thought the person would be good for her.

Again on the phone she told her father, "Dad! I've said this before and I'll say it again I'm not marrying any one except Riven. Not one of your old friend's son, not any prince charming, no one but him, is that clear now"? "But Musa….," said her Dad. "And I don't care how good he might be for my future; I can't just marry a complete stranger." She said interrupting what her father was about to say. With that she hung up the phone and sighed. She laid on the bed starring on the ceiling in the teacher's dorm at Alfea. When she came back from Earth she started teaching young fairies at Alfea. She had decided to continue her career, she liked the job and plus she got paid pretty well.

Riven, on the other hand, had started working as a teacher, at the Red Fountain as well. And he too got paid well enough to support a family. "I wonder if he'll ever propose to me. He already told me that he likes me. Then what on earth is taking him so long.," she thought to her self while starring at the ceiling. With that she got up and left for the market. "May be I should go get my self something to eat," she said to her self. "A cup of coffee and a cup cake always makes me feel better after having an argument with my dad," Musa thought to her self while walking on the road, going towards the bakery shop. She strolled down on the foot path remembering how only a few years ago she walked on the same foot path, fooling around with her friends. And Stella being a shopaholic always dragged them to go shopping with her and making them compliment on the thousand dresses she tried on. A huge smile appeared over her face as she thought of the good old times. And now her friends were busy with their lives, husbands and children. This all made her think about Riven again.

As Musa passed by a restaurant, she couldn't help noticing someone very familiar sitting at one of the tables, through the glass window. Someone she'd known for a very long time now. His magenta hair could be recognized any where and from any distance. As she saw him, she also noticed a girl sitting right in front of him. She had never seen the girl before but as she saw her she could smell something fishy. The girl had black shoulder length hair, fair complexion, and big, beautiful hazel eyes and was wearing a sky blue top and a pink short skirt. "What is Riven doing with a girl like that," she thought to her self. She didn't want to be nosy but when she saw Riven pulling out a small box from his pocket Musa couldn't move a muscle. She had to know what was in the box. Riven gave the box to the girl sitting opposite to him and when she opened the box Musa could easily see something sparkling in there. And suddenly the girl's face expressions changed. Her eyes brightened up. And she could read her lips saying "It's beautiful." "It's a ring. Of course "it's a ring. How couldn't it be a ring? What else could be in a small box like that besides 'A RING'?" Musa said to her self in disbelief. She couldn't look at it any more. So she ran away, far away, where no one could see her. She felt betrayed. As much as she didn't want to believe it, she knew that it was the truth. "Riven, he's always been a jerk and he hasn't changed a bit", she said as she felt tears wetting her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Okay so this was the first chapter! I wonder if musa's going to tell people about this!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another chapter…. And I changed the title!

* * *

><p>"So you wanted to talk to us about something?" asked Bloom as she entered the room. "Yeah, is there something bothering you? You look worried Musa." said Layla. Musa looked at them with worry in her eyes. "Girls, sorry for calling you all in such a hurry but I just wanted to talk to you about something. And you guys always know what to do. Right?" said Musa. "Yeah, but what happened"? Stella asked looking worried. Musa opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly a crashing sound was heard. The girls looked out the window and saw the Trix attacking Alfea. "Woah…. What the hell is going on"? asked Tecna. "Don't they ever get tired of making our lives miserable? More importantly how did they manage to escape again?" added Flora.<p>

"Come on girls, I guess they're looking for trouble so let's go do something about it." said Musa, with an annoyed expression. With that the girls transformed to believix and flew out through the windows one by one.

After struggle of 20 minutes or so, by that time the specialists had also arrived to help the girls. Finally Musa, who was now tired of defending her self with shields and dodging the attacks from the opposition, wanted to get over with it and blasted "harmonic attack" at the Trix with all her might and knocked them down. "Woah…" said every one. And Musa returned to her normal form.

Musa was a little surprised her self. She turned around and saw Riven smirking at her but Musa narrowed her eyes and turned away from him and was about to walk away when Riven grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "Wait, where are you going? A simple 'Hi' 'Hello' 'What's up?' Would be nice." said Riven as he looked down on her with a grin of his face. Musa pulled back her hand, crossed her arms and said, "Nice? Since when do you care about nice?" Riven realized Musa wasn't very happy so he asked "What's gotten into you, babe. Why are you acting so weird today"? Musa looked at him furiously and said, "Oh really? Weird? I pricked my finger on a needle. Oh no, wait I don't sew. Then maybe a mosquito must have bitten me. Why don't you go ask that fiancée of yours, huh? Perhaps, she can help you figure it out." She said sarcastically. "You know what Riven, Maybe I should marry one of the guys my dad wants me to." She yelled. With that she pushed him away and disappeared into a portal which opened right behind her. "Mosquito? Fiancée?" said Riven in confusion. He looked up to see twelve pairs of eyes starring at him, demanding an explanation. "What"? He hissed.

"Well, what did you do"? asked Stella, curiously. "I- I don't know!" said Riven. "What do you mean, you don't know…."? Stella was beginning to get a little angry, when she was interrupted by bloom, "What Stella here's trying to say is, that there must be something. Today Musa had called us over. She wanted to talk to us about something. But we couldn't actually talk about it. So maybe you could give us a clue, about…."

But I'm telling you. I don't know. I didn't do anything, this time that I'm aware of, could have offended her. I mean she was fine, the last time I took her out." said Riven, scratching his neck. "And when exactly was this "last time"? Interrogated Layla. "Ummm…. I don't know, perhaps about a month ago or something. Riven said, stupidly.

"Oh you mean it's been a month since you two went out? Then maybe that's what has been bothering her." presumed Tecna. "It's not as bad as it looks. We did talk to each other on the phone… occasionally." "Occasionally? Okay….okay! We'll think of something. Right? said Flora, thoughtfully. "Dude, You've gotta pay more attention to your girl. You know." said Nabu, placing a hand on Riven's shoulder. "Maybe, you should give her a call." said Brandon, trying to snap him out of his deep thoughts. "uhhh….What? Oh…yeah…. Right! a call! Yeah I'll do that." Said Riven and pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. He dialed Musa's number but there was no respond. He tried again, and still no respond. He tried a couple of times more, but still the annoying, crazy, 'Phone lady' would speak up, "The number you have dialed is not responding at the moment. Please try later." "Well"? questioned Stella. "She's not responding at the moment." He said. "Maybe, I should try." Said Flora. But still there was no answer. "Then maybe we should go to her and ask her what's wrong." Said Layla feeling concerned for her best friend.

* * *

><p>Well finally this chapter is done. I know it's boring. And to tell you the truth… I'm bored too. There is such an interesting drama being play on the TV. I'd rather watch that. Oh and well, Incase you don't get what that "pricked my finger" and "mosquito bite" means. Don't worry… I don't really know what that means as well or where did it come from. But that's what I say when I'm all pissed off.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys.

I wasn't going to write this chapter just yet, but since I may be gone for a while, I think I'd better do it now.

* * *

><p>Musa had arrived at her home in Melody after the incident. She locked her self in her room and had refused to come out or talk to anyone.<p>

At Magix:

"So do you have any idea, where are we going or where Musa went"? Inquired Brandon

"Beats me…. She ran off before I could even comprehend what she was fighting with me about." Said Riven trying to remember what happened.

"That's not a problem, I can locate her. This device can determine where the portal opened." Said Tecna, the fairy of technology as she held a gadget in her hand

"Well? Where is she?" asked Stella.

"Melody… She went to Melody. I'm about to open a portal, that'll lead us to where she went." Said Tecna

Back in her room, Musa sat on the couch, holding a picture of her and Riven. She kept starring at it for some while, and then finally she spoke to the picture "I never thought you could do something like that to me. I trusted you Riven but perhaps we weren't meant to be together after all." And with that she started sobbing.

Meanwhile a portal opened in the garden outside her house and threw her friends on the ground.

"Oh way to go, now look what's happened to my clothes. There couldn't have been a smoother landing than this one." Stella said sarcastically, trying to get grass off her clothes.

"Stella, would you quit complaining? This isn't the time. Besides how was I supposed to know that was going to happen." snapped Tecna.

"The day couldn't get any worse. First my girlfriend fights with me for who knows what reason and now I have to listen to all this bickering over outfits." Riven face palmed

Layla knocked at the door of the house and Musa's dad opened it.

"Hello Layla! Can I help you"? Said Musa's dad

"Ummm…. Is Musa there?"

Musa's dad let them in and told them to take a seat.

"Yes but she has refused to talk to any one. If you want to go talk to her, she might tell you something. All I know is that she's very upset about something." Said Musa's dad

"Well she did call us over to talk about something…" explained Bloom.

She continued explaining that how the Trix had attacked out of no where and how because of that their discussion got interrupted before getting to the point. Then the way Musa acted and when she saw Riven and disappeared in to the portal.

They explained every thing to her dad and then the girls accompanied with Riven went over to Musa's room.

Meanwhile in her room, Musa took her guitar in her hands and started playing it. She tapped the strings of her guitar making beautiful music. And then she started singing… her voice echoed every where.

_**Incompatible, it don't matter though**__**  
><strong>__**'cos someone's bound to hear my cry**__**  
><strong>__**Speak out if you do**__**  
><strong>__**You're not easy to find**_

_**Is it possible Mr. Loveable**__**  
><strong>__**Is already in my life?**__**  
><strong>__**Right in front of me**__**  
><strong>__**Or maybe you're in disguise**_

"It's Musa. She's singing." Said Flora as every body looked at her.

They heard her standing outside Musa's bedroom door.

_**Who doesn't long for someone to hold**__**  
><strong>__**Who knows how to love you without being told**__**  
><strong>__**Somebody tell me why I'm on my own**__**  
><strong>__**If there's a soulmate for everyone**__**  
><strong>_

Riven stood there leaning to the wall with his eyes closed attentively listening to each and every word from Musa's song, trying to figure out what the words mean.

_**Here we are again, circles never end**__**  
><strong>__**How do I find the perfect fit**__**  
><strong>__**There's enough for everyone**__**  
><strong>__**But I'm still waiting in line**_

_**Who doesn't long for someone to hold**__**  
><strong>__**Who knows how to love you without being told**__**  
><strong>__**Somebody tell me why I'm on my own**__**  
><strong>__**If there's a soulmate for everyone**_

_**If there's a soulmate for everyone**_

_**Most relationships seem so transitory**__**  
><strong>__**They're all good but not the permanent one**_

_**Who doesn't long for someone to hold**__**  
><strong>__**Who knows how to love you without being told**__**  
><strong>__**Somebody tell me why I'm on my own**__**  
><strong>__**If there's a soulmate for everyone**_

_**Who doesn't long for someone to hold**__**  
><strong>__**Who knows how to love you without being told**__**  
><strong>__**Somebody tell me why I'm on my own**__**  
><strong>__**If there's a soulmate for everyone**__**  
><strong>__**If there's a soulmate for everyone**__**  
><strong>_

Musa finished the song and tear rolled down from her eyes. Little did she know that there was audience listening to her song.

She slowly kept her guitar away and got up as she heard a knock at her door.

"Who's there?" she asked.

She felt a lot better after singing the song.

"Musa darling…. It's us. You know, your friends, to whom you can talk to about any thing at all? Now if that rings a bell and you don't mind then, open up." Said Stella with a smirk

"And she's not moving a muscle, I'm sure she isn't opening the door." Said Layla, getting annoyed

"Helloooo…. Any one named Musa alive in there"? Stella asked.

"Musa open the door right now or else we're invading your privacy, and you and I very well know, that we've magic to help us." Yelled Layla

"NO, go away and leave me alone!" cried Musa from the other side.

"Musa, honey we know that you're sad but we can't help you unless you open the door and tell us what's wrong." Said Bloom trying to be polite

"I don't want to talk about it." Yelled Musa from the other side

"Hey… First you call us here saying that you did want to talk about it and now you're telling us to get lost and leave you alone. That's so illogical Musa." Said Tecna's voice of reason

"Please Musa, open the door." Added Flora

"That's it Musa, we're coming in whether…"

"Okay… okay! Come on in." Musa finally opened the door to let her friends in.

"Thank you!" Said Layla panting with anger as she stepped in with other's following her

"Like I had a choice." Musa rolled her eyes.

Musa turned around to face them as they came in.

"I'm sorry girls…." Musa began with tears in her eyes but stopped when she saw Riven who had just entered the room.

"What's he doing here"? She asked narrowing her eyes at Riven.

"Here to put you out of you misery just like we all are." Answered Stella

"Well for your information, I can't see how the person who has put me into this misery can get me out." Musa frowned at him

"Musa, what ever it is, I can explain. But in order to do that, could you at least tell me what it is." Riven tried to reason with her

"Go ask that fiancée of yours for explanation, I'm sure…."

"Woah…woah… hold on there. What fiancée"? Riven interrupted Musa as she was beginning to flare up

"Don't you act dumb with me Riven. You know what I'm talking about. The girl you were proposing to, in the restaurant the other day…." She sobbed

"But I…."

"…I never thought _you_ would do that to _me_. I've been waiting all those years for you. You said you loved me but I guess…." Musa continued

"Musa, would you please let me explain" Riven gathered all the patience left in him, as he took a hold of Musa's hand

"Let go, Riven…" Musa tried to get herself free from his grip

"NO, now you'll listen to me if that's the last thing you do" Riven almost yelled at her and dragged her to the sofa near by

"Girls, can you leave the two of us alone for a while. We need to figure this out on our own" Riven requested

"But we…" began Layla but finally agreed when she saw Musa nod and with that they all walked out

"Look, I think you're talking about Alex. She's an old friend of mine. We grew up together in the orphanage. Yes I was in the restaurant with her but I wasn't proposing to her. She's like a little sister to me and perhaps the only person whom I had gotten a little closer to back then. When my mother had abandoned me, I was taken in the orphanage, and she was very little back then. I took care of her as an older brother. I don't know why but I kinda felt protective of her. But when I came here at the Red fountain, I never saw her again until the day you saw us in the restaurant. I wanted a break from my work so; I went there to have a lunch and the last time I checked that was allowed." Riven smirked as Musa's eyes widened

"Anyway, I turned around and saw her standing there. She has changed a lot since the last I saw her but I recognized her any way. So we sat there on the table telling each other what had been going on in our lives in the past few years." Riven continued

"Oh…." Said Musa feeling a little embarrassed for over reacting at the situation

"But what about the ring"? Musa questioned suddenly remembering what the whole issue was all about

"Oh that…" Riven blushed. "That's the part where I told her about you"

"You mean…"? Musa began

"Yup" Riven smirked

With that Riven bent down on his knees, pulled out a small box from his pocket and said

"Musa, I've been wanting to ask this for a long time now, so would you… maybe… like to marry me"? Riven blushed

He had already expressed too many emotions for one day.

"Yes…. Yes! Musa affirmed with tears in her eyes and hugged Riven as he slid the ring on her finger

"So do you still think that I'm not 'the one' for you"? Riven joked looking into her sparkling eyes

"You heard"? Musa laughed

"Well the song was… I don't know… Quite hard to ignore!" Riven exclaimed rubbing the back of his head

And with that the door opened and five nosy fairies fell on the floor, who were formerly leaning on the door, struggling to listen to what was going on in there.

"Hi there Musa… I hope we didn't interrupt something important" grinned Bloom

* * *

><p>I'll be back to give you another chapter in a month or so i.e. if I haven't already completely bored you to death. You can tell me whether you like it or not, if you want to, Thankyou!<p>

And I'm sorry if it wasn't what you expected, I wasn't going to write it just yet but since I'll be gone for a while, I thought I'd rather do it right now. And that gave me lesser time to improve it. And I know it isn't like Riven to express so much emotion, but in my world, he's supposed to be like that.

Plus it isn't exactly the easiest thing to write a story, having a "Hideous two-tailed lizard" and ugly cockroaches crawling about in your bedroom (where did all these come from? It's like all the creepy crawlies have gathered here in my bedroom to creep me out! :/ :)

Now if you excuse me, I need to go scream into my parents' ears for making me sleep here.

Take care, toodles! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Finally another chapter!

* * *

><p>Musa came out of the dressing room. Riven was taking her out for dinner that night.<p>

She wore a red dress with matching red high heels. Her dress was simple but elegant and gave a velvety look. There was a rose made out of red satin cloth sewn at the bottom of her V neckline with two red ribbons hanging to it. She wore a diamond locket. Her hair had soft curls. She looked absolutely stunning or at least that was what Riven thought. Judging from how his moth fell open when he saw her coming out of the dressing room.

Musa saw Riven staring her like that and took notice of his facial expressions. That made her giggle.

"Close your mouth before you catch any flies," Musa joked.

"You look gorgeous, Muse" Riven managed to tell her.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself." Said Musa

"I can't believe you actually thought I would marry someone else but you" Riven said as he looked into her eyes.

He didn't say anything at the time, but deep inside he knew she'd been crying her eyes out. And that was when he promised to himself he would never let a tear fall from her eyes.

"Well, considering the history, you know the whole Darcy thing, kind of made me wonder there for a second." Musa narrowed her eyes at him.

'_Did he have to rub it in'?_ She thought as they walked on the foot path and towards the restaurant they were eating at that night.

And the five minutes of sweet talking, and praising were over with that thought.

"You know I was under a spell Musa, I've told you about it like a hundred times." Riven said a little annoyed.

"Well that is not enough." Musa crossed her arms.

"Like you had never flirted with that guy Jason when you already had a boyfriend" Riven tried not to shout at her.

"Don't you start that old story again." Musa snapped back, "If it wasn't for you being all obnoxious at that time and if you had been a better support it wouldn't have had happened Riven…."

"So now that was my fault, huh"? Riven cut her off.

"…And by the way, I was not flirting with him at that time, I was just trying to be nice. Something you could learn in the near future. Seriously Riven, you could at least try to control your jealousy," She continued trying not to pay attention to what he had just said.

Riven opened his mouth to say something but this time for a change he closed it. That was minutes ago when he promised himself he would never let any more tears drop from her eyes.

"We're here." Riven opened the restaurant door for her.

So there we have it. Formerly our favourite couple was arguing about something completely ridiculous, like they had always done. Soon they were getting married to start a new life. But one thing is for sure, some people never change. No matter how old they get.

And I'm sure they'll continue bickering about things like that all their life but deep down, they both know how much they love each other. And they without any doubt, are made for each other. They definitely are soulmates.

THE END

* * *

><p>Whew! You don't know how happy I was to write the last two words up there. I'm sure you must be glad to read them too. =D<p>

Sorry it took so long and that the chapter was short. Because there was nothing really left to write in it. I still don't know why I had promised to write another chapter. But now that it's done I'm relieved.

And though I have an idea for my next story… don't know when I'll be doing it. To my surprise, college is reopening very soon. And when it finally does open, I won't have the time.

Oh and thanks for the reviews. I really would like to have some more. :)

So Bye! Take care!


End file.
